


Life on Besaid

by PearlRose86 (MissMaggie)



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaggie/pseuds/PearlRose86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFEX 2010 Piece. Tidus/Yuna, Post good end of X-2, slice-of-life in Besaid. Fluff, fun, and thoughts for the future. Tidus, Yuna, and help from one slightly squally Vidina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life on Besaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessicamariek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicamariek/gifts).



**Life on Besaid**

 

“Yuna?” Tidus is staring at her collection of various dress spheres, poking at the little orbs curiously as they’re aligned on a grid in a peculiar array while waiting for his wife to finish getting ready. (Why do girls take forever to get ready for _everything?)_

 

“I wouldn’t poke at them if I were you,” is the collected response from the bathroom. “They’re dress spheres.”

 

He pokes at them again, more tentatively than before. “Come again?”

 

Yuna appears in the doorframe in a robe, her hair still damp from her bath. “Dress spheres. Shinra invented them.”

 

Tidus gives her a blank stare. “So that’s what he was talking about at dinner the other night?”

 

“Yes.” Yuna smiles at him indulgently before sitting primly on the edge of their bed. “You weren’t paying attention, I take it?”

 

“I was. Sort of. Until it started getting all into magical whatsits and junk.” Tidus rubs the back of his hair nervously. “And you were wearing that tiny, tiny dress.”

 

“You really liked that dress.” Yuna at least has the grace to flush.

 

“I liked you better out of it.” Tidus raises an eyebrow suggestively.

 

The flush deepens and Yuna stares down at the blanket, even as she’s smiling at the cheesiness of it all.

  
“We’re newlyweds,” says Tidus with a playfully doofy expression. “It’s allowed.”

 

Yuna smiles at him more brightly. “Right.”

 

“So, you ready for kid sitting?” asks Tidus, making himself comfortable on the bed next to her. He takes his hand in hers and squeezes it gently.

 

“Right, baby-sitting,” says Yuna. “Do you think you can keep him entertained while I finish getting ready? I shouldn't be too much longer, I promise.”

 

Tidus salutes. “Yes ma’am. You finish up here and stuff and I will totally keep Vidina entertained. And not because I’m afraid of her Ultima spell, either.” He chuckles nervously, more afraid of the spell than he’s willing to admit to. (At least out loud.)

 

"Afraid of what?" A calm, collected voice carries to the back bedroom, and Tidus looks even more nervous than usual.

 

"Nothing, Lu," assures the blond blitzballer, even as he's running toward the front door of his and Yuna's small-ish abode. "How's the future blitzer?"

 

Lulu scoffs slightly, even as she's holding the squirming year-old baby in her arms. "Please try not to traumatize my child too badly today," she says dryly. "I'm rather fond of him."

 

"Who me?" Tidus laughs nervously. "Me and the kid will have plenty of fun tonight. You go have fun doing whatever it is you're doing with Wakka." There is a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, complete with a knowing smirk. 

 

"I suggest that you save it for Yuna, who finds your behavior charming," says Lulu dryly. "A trip to Luca is hardly subject to the implications you're presenting." 

 

Tidus shakes is head, amused, even as he's holding his arms out to accept baby Vidina from Lulu. "Have fun, anyway. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

 

"I believe that means we can do almost anything today." With that last caustic remark, she hands sets Vidina's diaper bag at Tidus's feet, kisses her son gently on the forehead, and waves good-bye to both of the boys.

 

Tidus immediately chucks the diaper bag off to some long-forgotten corner somewhere, and turns his attention to the baby boy. "Hi. Who's the cutie? You know, for a mom like yours, you came out pretty awesome. Must be because of your dad."

 

Vidina stares at Tidus, yawns, and then settles in for a nap, not caring in the slightest about which parent he takes after most. There are other priorities in life for him.

 

"I thought you'd be more entertaining," says Tidus, bemused. He gently shakes the baby.

 

Vidina, absolutely, positively, absolutely does _not_ like this, and he starts howling. Loudly. Big loud, boisterous baby squeals. 

 

Tidus almost drops the baby in surprise. Luckily, he catches himself in time and starts rocking Vidina again.

 

Still more cries.

 

Tidus starts rubbing the infant's back. 

 

The howling kicks up a notch.

 

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry I woke you up, Vid." Tidus moves to a sit down with the boy in his arms. "It's okay. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry I called you boring."

 

Vidina is red and puffy, crying even more loudly with tiny fists beating the air.

 

"Lulu's gonna kill me." Tidus looks vaguely panicked. "Yuna! Help!" 

 

Yuna comes rushing into the room, tugging at her skirt and taking in the scene before her.

 

"What did you do to Vidina?" She sweeps into the room, collecting him in her arms. She checks his diaper. "Oh, he's wet,' she says. Yuna reaches for the bag, sees where it's been shoved in the corner and giggles. "You two haven't been having very much fun, have you?"

 

"He fell asleep. I woke him up, and then he wouldn't stop crying." Tidus looks sufficiently disappointed. "I really tried, Yuna."

 

"I'm sure you did." Yuna kisses Tidus's cheek, before systematically taking care of the wet diaper. "Babies can be confusing sometimes."

 

"But I could have checked the diaper," mutters Tidus. "I could've. Why didn't I think of that?"

 

"Practice makes perfect." Yuna cradles Vidina in her arms, where he's dropped off to sleep again, dry and content. "I've helped change many a village baby while I was growing up here. You'll learn."

 

"Are you?" Tidus looks at his wife incredulously. 

 

"Not yet," says Yuna, a little wistfulness apparent in her tone.  "But soon. I have a feeling."

 

"Do you even think that I can?" Tidus pats the spot on the bench next to him. 

 

"Why not? I mean, you can do everything else. I think as long as we keep on loving each other, anything is really possible." Yuna snuggles up close to her husband, resting little Vidina in the crook of her left arm.

 

Tidus's arm snakes around his wife's shoulder's automatically. "I like that. Be optimistic."

 

Yuna rests her head on her husband's shoulder. "We'll have a family one way or another. I love you, you love me, and... it will. It has to."

 

"I can teach him to play blitzball," says Tidus excitedly.

 

"Or her," says Yuna.

 

"Or her," he quickly agrees. "We should practice. If we want a baby, we're going to need to work at it. Very, very hard. And very, very often."

 

"Not while we're baby-sitting," says Yuna firmly. "Later."

 

"But he's asleep," points out Tidus sensibly.

 

"In my arm. Later." Yuna smiles and kisses his cheek.

 

"Promise?" asks Tidus hopefully.

 

"Absolutely," says Yuna. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." 

 

A comfortable silence fills the air for a few minutes, and Yuna smiles. They do make for an interesting sight. But the ...well, the interesting keeps life fun. She's decided that long ago. 

 

"So, just what are we going to be doing today?"  asks Tidus with a playful grin. "We've got Lulu's kid, and no Lulu around to say no, you can't do that."

 

Yuna smiles. "Did you have something in mind? He's just a year old, Tidus. He can barely walk."

 

"He has toys, right?" Tidus points to the overstuffed bag that Yuna rescued from the corner. "In that bag. That's really... big. There's gotta be a toy or something in there."

 

"Probably," agrees Yuna. "Did you have something in mind?"

 

"Well, when he wakes up," says Tidus, "because I'm not going through that... squealing thing... again."

 

Yuna giggles inappropriately, but quickly stifles them so not to wake Vidina.

 

"Anyway," continues Tidus, scowling playfully at his wife, "I was thinking that we could play with the baby. Just hang around. Be lazy."

 

"A quiet day." Yuna smiles. "I like the sound of that." She cuddles even closer to her husband while the baby sleeps on, pleasantly contented for the moment.

 

Tidus squeezes her shoulder gently in response. As far as he was concerned, (squealing babies aside), things were pretty darn perfect. Maybe they'd finally gotten their well-earned happy ending after all. He liked the thought of _that. _

 

 


End file.
